


It Be Like That Sometimes

by Shatterpath



Series: Therapist Memes [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, we miss you sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Alex hurts over what could have been and Kelly is gentle comfort.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Therapist Memes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462837
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	It Be Like That Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mw4vt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/gifts).



> My Tumblr anon post was as follows.  
> Alex: it costs $400 to see a therapist Kelly: ..... Alex: but it’s free to tell yourself it be like that sometimes Kelly: what? No-
> 
> So, I tapped this out in like an hour, thanks to one of my faves, who this is dedicated. Now, I didn't stick EXACTLY to the prompt, but got the spirit of it.

A crash, splash and curse made Kelly jump and twist around to see Alex standing at the entry to the small kitchen of her apartment. The dark stain on her shirt and splattered over the legs of her pajama pants echoed the fallen coffee mug. it seemed an echo for the stress Kelly hadn't missed wracking her girlfriend's strong frame. As further indication of said stress, Alex was simply standing there, tense as a racing greyhound waiting to be released onto the track, arms crossed and rubbing her forehead.

It took longer than usual for Alex to even notice that soft, patient gaze.

Kelly wasn't expecting the sheen of tears in those big, expressive eyes.

Even as her body language changed to ask what was wrong, Alex waved an open hand at her. "Gimmie a sec to clean this up."

"Okay," Kelly acquiesced, knowing that it was not a moment to push and turned back to her crossword puzzle. In a few momnets, the noises from the kitchen stopped and Alex appeared to flop down onto the couch after setting down a fresh cup of coffee.

"Well, there went my security deposit."

The comment might have been flippant, but the tone was still tense. Setting aside the newspaper, Kelly scooted over and snuggled up to Alex, resting her head on that strong shoulder.

"It's stupid."

The growled words did nothing to explain the situation, but told eloquently of how it was making Alex feel.

"Maybe. But it's still upsetting you."

Exhaling explosively, Alex deflated like a popped balloon. For more long moments, she thought hard enough Kelly could almost hear it, their heads laying against one another.

"So," Alex tried to start and her voice cracked painfully. A grumbled cough cleared away some of the lingering tension and she tried again. "So… About a year ago, a 'I wish it could have been' walked out of my life."

This was the first Kelly had heard of something like this effecting her lover so deeply and she pressed closer. "She must have been amazing."

A strangled huff of a laugh was just as much tears. "Yeah. And I was --still am-- nuts over her kid. Ruby's kept in touch over time, but the communication has been fading…"

Not a small child then. Why did the name Ruby ring a bell? Kelly shrugged off her internal questions and stayed focused on Alex.

"I casually checked their neighborhood online newsletter, I do that sometimes so that I know I have something to talk about with her, and found out her soccer team won their regionals. Nearly two weeks ago. And I had no idea."

Word by word, Alex's voice faded off. Again, before Kelly could speak, she shook it off and her voice was almost businesslike, if one ignored the strain there.

"A year ago, she would have at least quietly told me about it. Six months ago, it would have been screaming excitement. Now… she didn't even send me a text to let me know. While I'm so, so glad that she's clearly getting back to normal, it still hurts that I couldn't be part of it. I know why Sam left, why she had to, and I would never hold that against her. I just… just wish I could have been a part of them."

It took a moment for the tickle of tears on her scalp to register, but it spurred Kelly to lean away and draw Alex into her smaller body to be held while she sniffled sadly.

"This is Lena's friend Sam, yes?" Kelly's gentle question earned a nod. There were a few pictures scattered in Kara's collection, people who had come and gone from their pooled lives. Their friend Winn, the ex-boyfriend no one would speak of, Sam's gorgeous self squashed in between Kara and Lena without a care in the world in that moment.

No one really talked about her either.

As therapist and soldier, Kelly recognized trauma, often more obvious when studiously unspoken. 

"Something happened to them?"

The harsh scoff that burst out of Alex screamed 'understatement'. "Let's just say they were caught up in the extremely dangerous bullshit going on at the time."

It wasn't the first time the layers of secrets around this whole crew were illustrated to be so much deeper and darker than could be gleaned from the fringes. After some of the things she had seen, heard from stories of the locals, and her brother's brief stint with comic book superpowers, it did make her wonder all what she didn't know.

"It just feels like, if I do contact Ruby to congratulate her at this point, it's going to seem like some guilt trip and I never want to do that to a kid."

There was a lot Kelly had inferred about Alex's sometimes fractious relationship with her mother and the comment needed no clarification.

"She may be feeling awkward too. Long distance relationships can be tough sometimes."

Alex nodded, her body finally relaxing, much to Kelly's relief.

"And I suppose I have to be the grownup here and keep trying."

Their soft chuckles felt good after the unexpected heaviness on a lazy morning. As did the soft kisses Alex trailed over Kelly's warm skin.

"Thank you, babe. I was having trouble thinking clearly about this."

"Well, you know, I do have a little experience in helping untangle emotions."

The teasing tone made Alex chuckle again and her attention to Kelly's neck intensified.

"You know, normally it costs $400 to see a therapist."

Nonplussed, Kelly cocked her head off to one side as Alex laid out in her lap, the drying tears stark contrast to her mischievous smile. Then she grinned widely and delivered her shot. 

"But it’s free to tell yourself it be like that sometimes!"

Kelly just facepalmed and groaned, "the worst part about your terrible meme humor is that I actually know that one!"

The terrible meme humor was worth it for Alex's delighted laughter.


End file.
